


Something New

by naughtylemonade



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fem!Crowley, M/M, Masc!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylemonade/pseuds/naughtylemonade
Summary: Aziraphale wants to try something new with Crowley.





	Something New

The thing that surprised Crowley most about Aziraphale in bed was not how experienced he was (he had read every book there was about human sexuality, after all, and honestly Crowley had never asked, but he had a suspicion that Aziraphale had gotten around in his time), it was how eager he was to try anything and everything he could...with Crowley. The amount of time and attention Aziraphale gave him was overwhelming, and unexpected, and he really didn’t deserve it.

Aziraphale thought otherwise. Obviously.

Crowley once again found himself entangled in soft, fluffy white bedding, Aziraphale lying on top of him with purpose, kissing hard and fast and wet. Crowley was hard, very hard, against his angel’s hip, and he wanted nothing more than to cum right then and there. Aziraphale broke the kiss with a chuckle.

“I wanted to try something new.” Aziraphale’s smirk was too much, too tempting. 

“Yes?” Crowley let his fingers wander down Aziraphale’s lovely upper arm. “I’m willing, you know. Anything.”

“I was thinking…” Aziraphale murmured between kisses to Crowley’s arm, down to his wrist and his hand. “You could...have a more...female form. I’ve been dying to play with you in that way for a while.” 

Crowley’s breath hitched and his eyes snapped open wide. His cock involuntarily twitched. “I...really? Okay. Okay, yeah.” He closed his eyes and thought for a second, then felt a sudden rush of chill come over him as he manifested breasts and a vagina, his newly formed clitoris already at attention.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed against his skin, “You’re beautiful.” His lips trailed up Crowley’s stomach to a breast, small and pert, and wrapped his lips around a perky nipple, causing Crowley to mewl.

The sensation was almost too much, it was new and wonderful, and Crowley felt a throbbing between his legs he had never felt. He stuck a hand down and felt his wetness with two shaky fingers. “Oh, fuck. That’s new.”

Aziraphale was suddenly pulling him up, pinning him to the wall, and Crowley felt his new breasts pressed against the wallpaper, and it felt so good. Aziraphale’s hand snaked down his stomach, gently rubbing small circles there.

“Your skin is so soft, Crowley. You are always so soft...My dear, my dear,” Aziraphale’s breath was hot in his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “How does it feel?” And with that, his fingers were on Crowley’s folds, massaging, and Crowley was undone. His breaths came out short and shallow, and he couldn’t form words. “Your pussy feels so good. Just as succulent as the rest of you, I bet. I bet you taste so good.” 

Crowley was flipped around and watched with lidded eyes as Aziraphale dropped to his knees. Gorgeous light eyes stared up at him with purpose. “I want nothing more than to make you feel good. You deserve it, no matter what you say to the contrary.” 

Crowley swallowed hard.

Aziraphale’s tongue was on him now, licking at his labia. His hands dug into Crowley’s hips, sinking and oh he could already tell there would be bruises there. He didn’t mind.

“My sweet, sweet girl,” Aziraphale’s voice came up to meet his brain which was currently swimming. “You taste divine.”

Crowley almost balked at the word...but it felt good. It gave him a rush of pleasure that he could not deny. “Y-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Aziraphale’s tongue parted him and the first flick against his clit had Crowley’s knees buckling and a whimper escaped him involuntarily. Up, up and down, circling his entrance, and Crowley had to hold onto Aziraphale’s shoulders for dear life.

The bundle of nerves he had created for himself was sensitive, maybe too sensitive, maybe he should’ve made it less so, maybe he shouldn’t have made it feel so damn good, because oh, oh it was building fast, that orgasm, that insanely good pleasure was ripping through him like waves. Aziraphale’s tongue was so wet and felt so good, lapping at his clit, swirling around and sucking and moving in a way that made Crowley’s knees buckle.

The heat and pressure was concentrated on his clit now, and Aziraphale would not let up. The absolutely guttural sounds coming from his angel were like nothing he’d ever heard. He gave an experimental tug at his hair and was rewarded with a loud grunt.

Aziraphale didn’t let up, though, and as the tip of his tongue flicked hard and fast against his clit, he felt the sensation build and build until he came, the heat and wetness too much, the orgasm tearing down to the very bottom of his feet. His clit felt like it was on fire as he bucked against Aziraphale’s face, the angel doing well holding his hips tight and letting him ride it out. 

“Fuck!” Crowley cried out, slowly coming down, panting and releasing his grip from Aziraphale slowly. “Fuck...angel, that...that was…” He wiped sweat from his brow and slowly fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Aziraphale crawling in next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow and smirked down at the demon. 

“Delightful. Absolutely delightful.” Aziraphale kissed his cheek gently, letting his fingers slowly and gently wander Crowley’s body. “These breasts are beautiful, by the way. I didn’t play with them nearly enough.”

“N-next time?” Crowley sounded almost innocent. Shy.

“Yes, my dear. There will be many more times if you want.” 

“I...I do.” Crowley snuggled into Aziraphale’s chest, smelling the sweat and sex that lingered in the air. “I want you forever, if you’ll have me.”

“Forever it is, then.”


End file.
